The PRNP polymorphic (methionine/valine) codon 129 genotype influences the phenotypic features of transmissible spongiform encephalopathy (TSE). All tested cases of new variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (nvCJD) have been homozygous for methionine, and it is conjectural whether different genotypes, if they appear, might have distinctive phenotypes and implications for the future "epidemic curve" of nvCJD. Genotype-phenotype studies of kuru, the only other orally transmitted TSE, might be instructive in predicting the answers to these questions. We therefore extracted DNA in blood clots or sera from 92 kuru patients, and analyzed their codon 129 PRNP genotypes with respect to the age at onset and duration of illness, and in nine cases, to detailed clinical and neuropathology data. Homozygosity at codon 129 (particularly for methionine) was associated with an earlier age at onset and a shorter duration of illness thatn was heterozygosity, but other clinical characteristics were similar for all genotypes. In the nine neuropathologically examined cases, the presence of histologically recognizable plaques was limited to cases carrying at least one methionine allele (three homozygotes and one heterozygote). If nvCJD behaves like kuru, future cases (with longer incubation periods) may being to occur in older individuals with heterozygous codon 129 genotypes, and signal a maturing evolution of the nvCJD "epidemic". The clinical phenotype of such cases should be similar to that of homozygous cases, but may have less (or at least readily identified) amyloid plaque formation.